Random
by Sella94
Summary: these are just random stories i started and dont know if i should continue. each chapter is a little of a different story. u guys tell me what you liked, if i should continue it or not or any thing else. tell me what you liked best and what u didnt like
1. Chapter 1

this is about Sakura and how the Kohona 12 betrayed her after Sasuke and his team came back. they leave of a year long mission and during that time Sakura meets someone. Akatsuki is still alive and other things.

* * *

After 2 and a half years Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village of the leaf. Even though his brother is still at large and Orochimaru was still out there, he came back, but he wasn't alone. He and his team were welcome with open arms. Lady Hokage, even with his crimes against the leaf, let them in easy with only 3 months in prison and 200 hours of community serve, they were allowed to become ninja's of the Leaf. Flying through the chuunin and jounin exams, the Konoha 12 including their sensei's all acted like he never left.

Naruto was happy to finally have his brother/rival/best friend beck in the village, their home, he was sad at first when he met the Team Taka but quickly got along with Suigetsu. Kakashi was happy to have his star pupil back, while Sai and Yamato were just happy.

But for Sakura Haruno, his return brought more heart break with the news of his relationship with Karin. Everyday the pain in her chest grew as she watched the couple. Sasuke was not one to show public display but Karin couldn't careless, she enjoyed the looks of jealousy and sadness painted on the many fan-girls Sasuke has acquired. She especial enjoyed the look of a certain cherry blossom.

--

Inside she could feel it, she was dieing. Her bright emerald eyes grew dull and her pink locks lost there shine. She was losing her self, like she was losing her friend to the red head. She was taking her place, she didn't exist to them anymore. She was just another girl, a weak useless girl who cant even pass through the first part of the Jounin exams. Everyone left her behind, Tsunade, Shizune, her friends even her own team.

**SHE**

**WAS **

**LOSING **

**THEM**

At the point were Sakura thought she couldn't take it any more, the point were she thought her heart could receive another heartbreak…

**THEY **

**LEFT**

Tsunade send the Konoha 12, there sensei's and Team Taka on a year long mission, all but one.

**FORGOT**

**THEY**

**FORGOT**

**ABOUT**

_**ME**_

--

Sakura held herself tighter, its only been 2 weeks since they left, 2 weeks since her heart shatter. Deep in the forest were no one could see her, were she could spill her tears. The icy rain numbing her body, as she sat there.

**I'M **

**NOTHING**

**USELESS**

**NO ONE**

"Let me take away your pain." she didn't look up at the towering figure above her, she only buried her face deeper in her arms. "I will take away your pain." the figure, a young man, kneeled in front of her. "I will do anything for you." he wrapped his strong arms around her bring her closer to him. Sakura could feel the heat coming off him, embracing her cold form. "Just tell me your wish, your dream, your desires. I will make them happen," he whispered huskily, "Anything to bring a smile to your face…" he pulled away so that he could see her face. He cupped her chin so that there eyes met, "Love." sealing his promise with a kiss.

--

A group of ninjas walked down the paths all of them happy to be finally heading home, after what was to be a year long mission, from a 2 year trip, all of them missing there friends and if they had, their families. They were ready to continue there lives again in Konoha, but they weren't alone.

With them were the former members of Akatsuki, all of them ready to start a new leaf. Itachi Uchiha, innocent of the Uchiha massacre. Sasori of the red sand, Deidara, Hidan, Pein and the immortal Uchiha Madara/Tobi. The other Akatsuki all went there separate ways, but all of them still alive.

"You think that we'll be excepted in the leaf un." the blonde artist asked.

"Most likely, after all it was Lady Hokage who asked as to come and join the Leaf." the eldest Uchiha brother answered.

"Hurry up I can see the village!" Naruto ran ahead of the group when the gate came into view, "Ichiraku ramen here I come!"

"Oi, Naruto wait up!" Kiba yelled as he ran after him, the others right behind him.

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe." before he ran after him.

At the gates, just about everyone in Konoha was waiting for their arrival. Tsunade stood in front of the crowed with Shizune next to her. 'It's been 2 long years since they left, and when they return they bring alone the former members of the Akatsuki.' she thought to herself as she looked through the crowed, 'and everyone here is ready to welcome both Akatsuki and the Konoha 12.' a proud smile grew on her lips, 'what a strange village we are.'

"WE'RE BACK!!!" coming from Konoha's number 1 knuckle headed ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. The crowed cheered, many fan-girls swooped at the sight of Sasuke, Neji, and even Itachi at the same time many more fan clubs were created at the sight of the new arrivals.

"Its good to have you all back in Konoha, it's been far to long." Tsunade said as she walked up to them, Naruto grinned at her.

"I bet you missed me oba-chan!" Tsunade just smiled, missing her old nick name.

"Well lets go to my office, we can talk about your mission," she looked at Akatsuki, "And the arrangements of becoming a ninja of the Leaf." they all nod and fallowed her to the tower.

"_Love, it seems that the Konoha 12 will be arriving back in the village today, as well as a few former members of Akatsuki." a young man said, looking at the pink hair beauty resting on his chest. "Would you like to go see them?" he asked as he stroking her silky locks. She didn't answer only closing her emerald eyes. The young man chuckled. "Well none the less we have to hand in our mission report to Lady Hokage."_

"_Aa." she go off him and made her way to the stairs, "Fang." he looked up at her._

"_Yes?" he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder._

_She placed her small hand over his, "Don't leave me." she said softly with sad eyes. _

"_Never."_

"So, your saying at Orochimaru just disappeared." Tsunade asked with a hard look on her face.

"Yeas, when we got to his hideout, the place was completely empty. Not a single soul. And it was the same at all of his hideouts." Kakashi explained.

"Then why did it take you a year longer to complete?"

"We ran into some trouble alone the way."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, but these ninja's weren't normal, every time we would injurer them they would only heal up, even serious." Yamato started.

"I analyzed it with my byakugan, there was no charka flow indicating a healing jutsu." Neji added.

"As well with my sharingan, no charka at all, but there was this other force but I couldn't tell what it was." Sasuke ended. Tsunade was silent for a bit.

"Lady Tsunade?" Gai asked.

"Just like those two. I think I know what or rather who you were up against." she started, but was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Sumimasen" _su-may-ma-sen _door opened to revile a young man with black hair that brushed his shoulders, his bangs coving a bit of his deep sapphire eyes. He wore loose dress pants that hung low on his hips, a white button up shirt that was open to reveal his pale muscled chest. With pierced ears, sleeves rolled up to his elbow his look was complete. "Sorry, we hope we weren't interrupting anything." he stepped into the room, with the pink haired girl right behind him.

Naruto's eyes, and just about everyone's, widen. "S-S-Sakura-chan." but she ignored him as she stood next to Fang. She wore a simple white halter dress that hugged her developed body, it exposed her back if not for her long silky hair. The dress ended an inch above her knees, on her feet were white flats with ribbons that wrapped around her calves. Around her neck was a rather expensive looking necklace in the shape of a six petal cherry blossom.

Naruto gulped, his eyes staying a few seconds longer on her well endowed chest. Tsunade looked at the two. "No, we were just finishing up."

Fang gave her a fake, but dazzling smile, "Well aren't we lucky, we came here to drop off our mission report." he handed her a folder.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto screamed.

"This is Fang, he is from Ryuu City. He is like the people you fought." Tsunade introduced, they looked at him.

"Ryuu City, what is that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Ryuu City, well it will take some time to explain." Fang answered. "Its an honor to meet the infamous Konoha 12." he said with a mocking tone.

"You seem to know about us." Neji said, not missing his tone.

"Yes, Sakura has told me many things about you." they looked at her.

"Aa." she whispered something into his ear.

"How do you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It does not matter." Fang informed, then he gave them a small smile. "Its rather rude to stick your nose into someone else's business especial if the someone isn't to found of you." he said looking at Sakura. Naruto growled and was about to lunge at him when black vines wrapped around his body, holding his back. Everyone turned to the silent blossoms next to Fang.

Naruto tried to pull free from the vines, but their hold only grew tighter. Fang turned to the Hokage, "Well Lady Hokage, we shall be taking our leave now, good day." Fang pulled Sakura closer to him by the waist before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Who was that and why was he with Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked angrily. Tsunade just sighed.

"Like I said that was Fang, but that is only his last name. The only person that knows his first name is Sakura, and she barely talks now."

"Why is he here, I read that Ryuu City normal keeps to themselves." Shikamaru said, for some reason the sight of that man's arm around her waist brought anger in his chest.

Tsunade sight, "I'm not sure why he's here, one day he just showed up and asked to become a ninja of the Leaf. And even since he arrived here, never once have I seen him to far from Sakura." she became quite. "But any ways, why don't you all go home and rest. I'll have everything done by tomorrow so that you can become ninja's." she said to Itachi and the others, "Do you know were you will be staying." they nod.

"They will be staying in the Uchiha compound, with Sasuke and I." Itachi said.

"Alright, you may leave. I will meet will you all later." everyone nod and left the room, soon only Team 7 was left.

"Tell us about Fang." Kakashi asked.

"I knew this would happen. Well like I said he just appeared in my office one day asking to become a ninja of the leaf."

"And you let him!?" Naruto asked.

"Well after a few test I let him have a headband. After a few weeks he passed the chuunin exams with flying colors. And then the jounin exams."

"What rank is he." Sasuke asked.

"He and Sakura are currently my strongest ANBU's." there eyes widen.

"What is his relationship with Ugly?" Sai asked, a strange feeling growing in his chest.

"I'm not so sure, but he never lets her get to far from him. He always keeps her at his side. He wont go on any mission with anyone else besides her and only her. While you were gone he trained her, day in and day out. She quit her job at the hospital and she began to change. She didn't smile, laugh or anything, her face is always blank. They even live together."

"WHAT!!!" they all screamed.

"Why did you let that happen, letting her live with a complete strange." Sasuke asked, he was furious.

"I may be the Hokage, but I do not control the personal lives of the ninja in the leaf. It was by her own choice."

"Tell us Hokage-sama, do you trust this man?" Yamato asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Honestly no, there's just something about him that I don't like. His back round from Ryuu City, his strange powers and the way he changed Sakura's life over night. Its like she a completely different person from before, new powers abilities and more."

--

The next morning Team 7 was waiting silently at the red bridge for Kakashi and Yamato, yesterday's events still fresh in their minds. No one dare break the silence not even Naruto.

"What's with long face little brother?" Sasuke glared at his brother but didn't answer him as he became lost in his thoughts. Itachi looked at his brother and his team mates. Even the loud annoying blonde was quite.

Naruto glared at the water, in hopes of yesterdays events would wash away with the stream. _" its' rather rude to stick your nose into someone else's business, especial if that person isn't to found of you." _Naruto growled at the memory. The emptiness in her eyes, the way she ignored him, like he was nothing. His chest tighten, did she not care, was she angry at him, did she hate him… NO. He clenched his fist, no she couldn't hate him, she just couldn't. The very thought racked his mind.

Sai was confused to say the lest. The way his heart raced when she entered the room. The way his chest tighten when she walked past him with out a single glance. The feeling bubbling through him at the sigh of another man's touch on her body. The burning need to kill when told about their relationship. What was he feeling, he was lost an confused. He knew the feelings of anger and sadness but what about the others. Why did his heart flutter and why does he lust for that man's blood?

Sasuke glared at the sky the trees the ground, everything. He was pissed. He growled, Sakura, the other man, him hand around her tiny waist. He growled again, annoying, that's what she is. Never has she left his mind, not while they were 12, when he was with Orochimaru, when he came back, during the mission yesterday and today. No matter how much he tried no matter the circumstances, everything always led back to her. He could never get that weak, annoying, pink haired girl out of his head! It irritated him, yesterday she walked past him, not a stutter in her step as she walked to stand next to that man!

* * *

thats the preview, tell me what you guys think about it XD


	2. Chapter 2

_k, this is just another random idea i got one day, so tell me what you guys think about it.__

* * *

_

_Do you believe in monsters, fairies, demons, ghost or angels. I bet some of you right now are shaking your heads no, there's no such things, there alone made up to scare the bad little kids at night. Yes you may be right but what makes that bang you hear in the middle of the night when no ones awake. Who brings you nightmares at night, and who watches over you everyday. Well I'm here to tell you all, that in this very world we live in there are things that us human don't know about. The things creeping in the shadows at night or the ones that bring you hope in your darkest of times. _

_They hide from us, no not out of fear, but out for there own safety. Humans fear everything and anything we don't know about. We are selfish beings, wanting everyone and everything to go our way, the way we made it. But the world is filled with thing us human know nothing about, and if __they__ didn't hide, we'd always be living in fear. But there's nothing to fear, the very things that hide in the shadows are the things that keep us safe, well…most of the time. _

_They keep the boogie man under our beds, keep the ghost out of our home, they keep demons from eating our souls. They are here to keep us safe, and yet the only thanks they ever receive is a scream of fear, hatred, and anger. We push away the very things that keep us safe at night, and even after all this time they still protect us. _

_They__ are no normal demons, monsters or what ever you call them. No they are the ones that slay their own kind just to keep us safe. They spill the blood of their loved ones, their friends, their own people just to keep us safe. They receive not a single thank you as they risk their lives fighting off the rouges that feast on our skin and soul. They are our only hope of surviving, with out them we humans would seize to exist. But what use to be millions now only in thousands. Their turning on us…_

_____________________________________________________________

" This school was created to train generation after generation of Wielders and Weapons to join the fight to protect the world from rouges. In 1523, the first students arrived through these door, each one of them filled with to power to make a difference in this world. All were trained to keep peace and balance in the world…" a pair of bright blue eyes watched the clock in front of the room, not paying any attention to the teacher in front. 20 seconds, "After the 18th century…" 15 seconds, " soon each student was…" 10, "so that everyone one could learn by…" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

A blonde haired boy jumped out of his seat as the bell rang, releasing everyone from their classes and to lunch, most important subject of school. The boy was out of the class before everyone else. He ran out to the front were stood a giant oak tree. He took a seat under the shade and waited for the others to arrive.

"Naruto, you got here fast." said boy looked up, laying on a branch above him was none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru how did you get here so fast?" Shikamaru just shrugged and rolled off the branch and landed on his feet next to Naruto.

"So, how was class?" Naruto groaned, "Not good." Naruto grabbed his hair.

"Man that's not fair, why don't we get to train and use the death room! Its not fair how can sitting in a class room all day help us in battling!"

"Che who cares, only the A and sometimes the B class gets to use the death room, and your in D class, you still got a longs ways to go. Its all to troublesome." Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"How did a lazy ass like you end up in C class anyway?" Shikamaru just shrugged and yawned.

"Naruto, Shikamaru!" they turned there heads and saw everyone coming. Soon they were joined by Hinata, Ino, Neji, and Tenten. They were handed a lunch and started digging in. After a while Tenten broke the silence.

"Did you guys hear?" they gave her a look that meant no, " 'sigh' anyways, I heard that tomorrow 2 new students are joining our school." at the news the two blondes perked up.

"How old are they?" Naruto asked,

"Do you know if there boy or girl?" Ino asked.

"Well it's a boy and girl partners, the girl is the same age as you guys," She pointed to Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, "And the guy is the same age as us." She pointed to her self and Neji.

"Why are they joining now its, 1st semester is almost done." Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know but I heard a teacher say that their both in the A class!" everyone gasps, excepted Neji his eyes just widened.

"That's not far, I bet there all talk." Naruto shouted, "Tomorrow when they get here there going to be personally greeted by the great Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone just ignored him.

"Can a fist year even be in the A class?" Ino asked,

Tenten shrugged "Who knows, I know that when they get here, I hope there ready for a fight. Right Neji." Neji smirked.

"Not if Hinata and I get to them first!" Naruto said wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders, making her turn red at his closeness.

"Hey, were the ones that will beat them! Right Shikamaru."

"Troublesome." the bell rang before they could say anything else. After a quick clean up Neji and Tenten said go bye to the other and walked back to class, while the others headed to gym.

_____________________________________________________________

Gym

"Alright everyone we will be having spars today. Each team will be randomly selected to fight each other in the ring for 3 minutes, by the end of those 3 minutes the person with the less blood on them wins! And I will be the judge of that!"

"Geeze, Anko-sensei can sure be crazy." Ino whispered leaning to the others. As they made there way to the bleachers as the fist 2 teams made there way to the center of the ring. Ino looked at Naruto, "Oi, what's wrong with you, normally you'd be shouting 'me next me next'."

Naruto shook his head then a grin broke out of his face, "I cant wait to kick that teme's ass when he gets here tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Naruto you baka, there in A class, I highly dough that you can even lay a scratch on them." Shikamaru said before he yawned, not taking his eyes off the battle in front of him. They could see his eyes flash, "I have a feeling that there not your ordinary students."

_____________________________________________________________

Somewhere

"You want us to go to school." a smooth voice sneered.

"_Yes son, we do." a deep voice answered._

"Why, what's the point, we already know everything that school could teach us and more, so what's the point of going there, its just a waist of time." the young man growled out.

"_You should not question our decisions. We know what's best, and you will be attending that school tomorrow." _

He grabbed the pale girl's wrist next to him, dragging her out of the room. "Che, what ever we're leaving."

"_And were do you think your going." _the man asked standing up. He didn't receive an answers as giant doors closed behind the two. The man sighed before sitting back down in his chair.

_____________________________________________________________

"Were are we going Sasuke," the girl next to him asked softly.

"outside." he said blankly.

"Why, its still morning and you hate the sun."

"Yeah, but you need the light or else you'll lose yourself to your dark side Sakura." Sasuke said as he stopped in front of metal door, keeping all the sunlight outside and away from the vampires in the castles. Sakura remained silent next to him. When the doors opened, Sasuke let out a hiss as the sunlight filled the room. Sakura started walking forward into the light, Sasuke right behind her.

"You don't have to come outside, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not going to let my mate go out by herself. Do you know how many demons are after the vampire prince's mate let alone a demonic angel." He said, almost yelled, Sakura looked down.

"Sorry." Sasuke just sighed,

"What ever," they started walking around the large Victorian castle, Sasuke muttering things. "Do you see any reason in going to that school." Sakura's eyes flashed for a bit.

"They, have a lot of other Protectors in training there,"

"Che, there all weak, not even worth our time." Sasuke turned his head to Sakura who was staring into space again, "What is it now."

"A blonde boy with blue eyes wants to fight us tomorrow when we arrive along with most of the school, but he'll be the only one brave enough to actually challenge us. His weapon is a girl with long black hair and pearly eyes." she blinked then looked at Sasuke.

"Brave, more like stupid. Does he know our rank?"

"No but he knows that were in the A class, the strongest class in the school. But he and his friend all thing were just talk. What do you want to do." They started heading back to the castle.

"What ever happens, it would be a waste of time if we fought the dobe, but it would be annoying if we don't fight, he probably wont stop until he gets a fight with us." he ran a hand through his hair, "We'll just see what happens." he said before they entered the castle.

____________________________________________________________________

The next day

"My lord, we will be arriving soon." the driver informed. Sasuke just grunted and looked out the dark tinted window. He petted the pink haired girl's as she rested between his legs. "Would you like me to drop off your luggage at the villa?"

"Yeah, and make sure everything is unpacked before we get home, I don't want to deal with them after school."

"Yes my lord."

"Sasuke are we there yet." He looked down at Sakura who rubbed the sleepiness out of her large bright eyes. He smirked at her action before answering.

"Yeah, were almost there."

"What are you going to do about that boy?" Sasuke didn't answer her as the school came into view.

____________________________________________________________________

"Were are they!" Naruto asked his arms crossed over his chest, taping his toe impatiently.

"Settle down Naruto, its not like you're the only one that wants to see them, practically the whole school is waiting for them, see even the teachers are waiting." Shikamaru said pointing to the group of teachers standing by entrance.

"Well I don't care, now the whole school can see that I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the best fighter in this whole school!!!" Naruto shouted and laughed.

"OMG, look it's a limo…" Someone shouted as a long black limo pulled up to the school, just about everybody rushed to it go get a closer look at the new students, but they were all held back by guards, all pushing the students to the side to make way. The driver, once the coast was clear, slowly opened the door. All the students leaned in it to try to catch a glimpse. The driver offered out his hand, a small pale hand took it and the driver helped out the first new student. When she came out, everyone screamed, some girls were screaming who cute and beautiful she was while the other girls were sending her glares of jealousy and hatred. Just about every guy in the school were drooled when the saw the girl.

Sakrua was tempted to jump back into the limo when she felt all eyes on her, she didn't like the attention she was receiving. She was wearing a black skirt that ended at mid thigh that had a dark red belt handing off it and had shorts underneath, a black halter top which showed a sliver of her stomach. Her waist long pink hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs clipped together coving her left eye. On her small feet he had a pair for high heels that wrapped around her calf. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When Sasuke stepped out, he ignored all the screaming he got from the girls of the school. He was wearing baggy jeans that hung low on his hips that had chains and belts hanging from it, a tight sleeveless muscle shirt which outlined ever muscle on his chest. A baggy hoodie over his shirt and black tennis on his feet completed his look. He saw Sakura jump next to him when he placed a hand on her shoulder, he could also feel all the death glares they were receiving from the other students.

"My lord." he turned to the driver and nod his head before he started walking to the school. The guards were pushing away all the students and the driver was walking behind them. Sasuke scanned the crowed, looking for the blonde boy Sakura saw yesterday.

"Hey you TEME!" that didn't take very long. In front of them was a blonde haired boy with a pearly eyed girl next to him, just like Sakura saw.

"How dare you speak to Lord…" Sasuke raised his hand, signaling the driver to stop, the driver bowed, "Yes my lord."

"What do you want?" the girls all squealed when they heard his 'godly' voice. The blonde looked even more irritated.

"I challenge you to a fight." He yelled, pointing at Sasuke who only grunted.

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Area: Wielder, Element: Wind, Partner: Hinata Hyuga, Class/year: D-1, Rank: D." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sakura's soft voice speak.

"H-h-how did you know that?" Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed, she grabbed Sasuke's arm and hid behind him.

Sasuke answered for Sakura, " Why does it matter, do you still want to fight or not?" Naruto just grinned. Everyone around them cleared away, giving them enough room to fight. The guards kept everyone back as the 2 pairs faced each other.

"Prepare to get you butt kick you teme!" Naruto shouted.

"All talk, che this is going to be easy." Naruto growled.

"Come on Hinata!" the girl blushed, "Right." she started glowing white, her body started transforming into a two handed sword. Naruto brought her around and pointed to Sasuke. "Come on!" Sasuke smirked. He bent his knees and jumped in the air, everyone looked up and watched as Sasuke's body glowed black and started changing form. When he dropped into Sakura's hands, the glow had disappeared and Sasuke had changed into a scythe, twice the size of Sakura. Suddenly a black chain appeared and wrapped its self around Sakura's neck before it changed into a collar with a chain connecting to the scythe

"Whoa what's with the chain?" someone asked.

"Hey what is with the chain?" Tenten asked

"I'm not sure." Neji said as he watch.

Naruto lunged forward raising his blade ready to strike. When he was just an arms length away, Sakura placed a well timed kick at Naruto's face, sending him up, she then dug her scythe into the ground and brought her body up to kick Naruto's face to the side, she then changed her grip so that she could give Naruto one final kick to the face right to the ground. She pulled her scythe out of the ground and jumped away. Naruto struggled to get up.

"_Naruto are you alright?"_ Naruto gave Hinata a smile. He got up and wiped the blood from his lip, "yeah I'm just getting warmed up." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura, his sword above his head ready to strike. Sakura twisted her body and brought her scythe's handle to block the attack. Naruto added more force into his blade making the lighter girl slide back a bit.

"_Give it up you dobe, you already got injured and we're not even trying. This is a waste of our time." _Sasuke's face appeared on the blade with a annoyed look on his face. Naruto growled, "Shut up…" he started falling forward and right into Sakura's knee, she took his blade from him and kicked him back, making him fall to the ground. When Naruto opened his eyes he met face to face with his own blade. "Hinata change back!" He called out. _"I cant!"_ Hinata cried back. She couldn't move, it was like she was frozen. Sakura let go of her scythe and let Sasuke change back. He looked down at Naruto.

"Looks like we win." Naruto growled,

"What did you do to Hinata!" Sakura dropped Hinata in front of him, and then she changed back to normal.

"Nothing much." Sasuke answered. The driver appeared by his side again, leading them into the school.

"Hey, wait what's your name!" Naruto yelled out. Everyone leaned in, they wanted to know as well. Sasuke and Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Sakura, and Sasuke." Sasuke answered just loud enough for Naruto and Hinata to hear. Before Naruto could ask something else, they had disappeared.

"Naruto! Hinata!" both turned there heads and saw there friends running towards them. They stopped in front of them and offered a hand, "Are you guys alright?" Tenten asked. "Hinata what happened back there, why didn't you reject that girl or change back?"

"I-I-I don't know, it felt like her sprit wave matched mine, and I couldn't move at all like I was frozen." Hinata explained. Naruto was about to open his mouth when he revised a hit on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Neji glared at him,

"You idiot going up against A class students, next time you do something that stupid, don't drag my cousin into it." Naruto cowered behind Hinata at Neji's deadly gaze. Just as Neji was taking a step forward the ball rang and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to class.

"Well got to go, see you later." Naruto called out behind his back.

* * *

what che think, plz review XD


End file.
